


RP Book

by Saxophlute12



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cards i guess?, Damon - Freeform, Diamond - Freeform, Gruff species, Heart, Original Species, Roleplay, Spade, Star Hazard, ace - Freeform, based off a roleplay, draco - Freeform, dunno it's my friend's thing, hazard - Freeform, looney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/pseuds/Saxophlute12
Summary: So this kinda goes wherever the RP goesKasai RP New Updates: noneLooney RP New Updates: 1





	1. Kasai Greeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star Hazard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Star+Hazard).



> Kasai, Jester (briefly) - Star
> 
> Jami - Me
> 
> Edit - Me

Kasai scrambled across the rocky terrain like an insect, her long and thin multiple legs carrying her far. Jester chased after her, her wings carrying her further than Kasai could scramble. Jester laughed at the Ace, making Kasai’s skin boil. She took a sharp left and jumped from a rocky cliff, using her lightweight to land on the other side of the cavern. She was very agile, for a giant lava monster. She was the Ace Damon, and the prophesied Ragnarok was occurring. Her and Jester were going to destroy one another if she couldn’t escape. Jester dived and dug her claws into Kasai’s back and bit into her flesh, ripping at her with her four mandibles. Kasai kicked at her and clawed at her with her hot talons, but Jester still managed to keep her hold just long enough to throw her off the cliff again.

 

Jami was spending his day sulking at the bottom of the lake instead of going to school. Every now and then he had to move right when he was about to fall asleep so he wouldn’t be found. He was still pretty young for half his species, but he had already outgrown his father. Something Okaia was not that pleased about. Jami blew a few air bubbles and swatted at a passing school of fish to try and catch lunch. He didn’t dare return to the rock circle after roaring at the little girl who had touched his tail and screamed “Ew, it’s slimy.” It wasn’t even that slimy. He cleaned it just yesterday. Thoughts swarmed him as he continued to sulk.

 

Kasai slammed into the water through a fire portal, skidding across the lake like a skipping stone. She slammed into the rocky shore with a colossal lightning like sound, her entire body twisted and broken. She turned unnaturally and regenerated herself, her head twisting back twelve times. Her talons left burn marks in the rock as she hesitantly went to the water, slamming her face into it and allowing the heat to leave her skin. She saw Jami and grinned, revealing rows of steaming teeth. 

 

Jami bared his teeth and growled at Kasai, slowly slinking away. He roared under the water, the sound muffled but still loud. “You shouldn’t be here! What even are you?”

 

Kasai laughed with insanity, dragging Jami out of the water and preparing to bite him.

“I’m starving! You look chubby enough to eat!”

 

“Chubby?! Never!” He kicked at Kasai and flapped his wings, trying to get away. Who cares if he got caught by a teacher? School was better than being eaten! Jami roared and dug his claws into the ground.

 

Kasai grabs him with all four of her arms and bites his wing, her rows of fangs cutting into it. 

She spit out his flesh in disgust.

“Too salty and fatty….” 

 

“FATTY?!” He winces in pain at his wing being penetrated. “YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!” Jami kicked at Kasai, scowling.

Kasai laughed heartily, biting his legs next.

“I like you. Despite your obvious flaws.”

 

Jami howled in pain and dug his claws deeper into the ground, his one good wing flapping, the other twitching. “STOP IT!!”

 

Kasai paused, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She giggled, throwing him into the ground and circling him like a cat with a toy. 

She saw his looks of pain and held him again, giggling and grinning.

“You mean to tell me you can’t regenerate, little fish? I couldn’t either when my sister burned my flesh off!” Kasai cackled, the world slowly starting to set on fire. “Sorry boy, but I kill any realm I visit. Burn anything I touch… you need power.” Kasai hissed, breathing smoke in his face. Her eyes widened in Insanity. “Would you like to rule Magik by my side?”

 

“If it means I don’t die… then sure, I guess..” Jami shakily lifts himself up to sit against a rock. “And would you please NOT burn this place?”

 

Kasai grinned wickedly, the fire spreading and consuming the world's trees and plants. It spread quicker than any fire Jami had ever seen, consuming any living thing ravenously. Kasai giggles.

“Can’t help it, fishy…” 

 

“Can’t HELP it??” Jami growled and tried his best with his injuries to climb the mountain his family lived on. “Ugh I hate you so much.”

 

Kasai jumped on him, perching on top of him as the mountain burned. Her skin was hot, sizzling with steam and molten rock.

“It’s a force of nature… Can’t stop it… I’m going to make you powerful, little fish. But in order to do that…” Kasai giggled, shoving her grinning face into Jami’s. “I need you to let go of that little pebble.”

 

Jami shrugged and jumped down. “I guess they’ve either already left or are dead so.” He hissed at the feeling of her hot skin on his thin body fur and his whole body tensed. “Are you gonna stop using me as a weird lady perch or what?” His ears and tail twitched in agitation, tucking his large wings in.

 

 

\--------------RP END POINT AT THE MOMENT-------------


	2. Looney and Jami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jami - Me
> 
> Hazard, Looney, Draco - Star
> 
> Jami starts out in a quadruped form
> 
> Jami's humanoid form is at least a foot taller than Looney
> 
> The human form is definitely smaller.

Draco scooped up Jami and licked him, the small beast snarling as she did.

 

Jami squirmed, trying his best to bite her.

 

Hazard chases after Draco, yipping and grabbing her by the horns. Draco gives no fight. Hazard giggles, wrapping her tail around Jami and propping him up.

"Sorry... She don't talk. Bad Draco!" Hazard snapped, having a serious lisp.

 

 

Jami's ears folded back and he snapped at Hazard.

"She LICKED me."

 

Hazard coughs up a purple bubble liquid. 

"She does that. It's utterly harmless. Near blind, she is."

 

Jami tries to squirm away from the liquid.

"Okay???"

 

Hazard grins, towering over him.

"Could've been worse."

 

He hissed, clawing at Hazard. 

"Get away."

 

Draco glares, her large claw glowing a rust red. Hazard snorted.

"I suggest you run."

 

Jami turned and started flying. He was so angry and fluffed up.

 

Draco glitched into a fiery beast, beating two large wings and rushing at Jami at full speed.

 

He flapped his wings as much as he could, but he couldn't escape.

 

Draco's hind talons latched onto him. She drew him closer, roaring at him with large fangs.

 

Jami's eyes widened as he tucked in his wings.

 

Draco's chocolate started to fall out of her pocket.

 

Jami reached for the chocolate and grabbed it. He tore the wrapper off and shoved it in her mouth.

 

Draco paused and the flames went out. She cooed and ate the candy, swallowing it whole. She hugged Jami again, her purring worsening.

 

He growled lowly, but endured the hugs. His tail twitched.

 

They start to fall. Draco's wings are too small to support them.

 

He started making very weird and loud noises, squirming. Jami flapped his wings as much as he could, managing to just barely carrying them both.

 

Draco released him for a second and spread out her arms, chirping in amusement.

 

Jami glided over her watching her. It was somewhat entertaining to him.

 

Draco pulls out another chocolate bar and munches on it.

 

He dove down and glided under her, upside down.

 

Draco is fascinated by the sky, trying to touch the clouds with her small paw.

 

Jami snorted, smiling. Draco was very entertaining.

 

Draco gives up after a few moments, hugging her tail.

 

He huffed and stood on her, tucking in his wings to make them fall faster. A few moments before hitting the ground, he grabbed onto her and hovered. He then dropped her a foot above the ground.

 

Draco landed on her talons purely by reflex, looking up at Jami and cocking her head.

 

He stuck out his tongue and dove into the lake.

 

Draco teleported to him and stuck out her own tongue.

 

Jami swam away, burrowing into the sand.

 

Draco floats in the water and starts playing with the sand.

 

Jami crawls out of the sand and floats.

 

Draco goes up to the surface with some sand in her pockets.

 

Jami pokes his head out of the water and squeaks.

 

Hazard helps Draco out of the water, glancing at Jami with her squinted eyes. 

"Let's go back Draco."

 

Jami comes out of the water, shaking himself like a wet dog.

"Go back where?"

 

Hazard scooped up Draco.

"Home. Bye bye!"

 

Jami pouted and climbed a tree, hiding in the branches.

 

Draco watches and Hazard shrugs.

"Hungry Draco?"

 

Jami hisses from the tree, his claws digging into the bark.

 

Drago chirps and wraps her arms around Hazard's neck. Hazard nuzzles her, careful with the venom smeared on her mouth.

"I'll get you a bite."

 

He narrows his eyes, suspicious.

 

Hazard ripples into camouflage, her heavy footsteps receding.

 

Jami tenses, listening.

 

A blue Kilivix ripples into existence, covered in black leather and wearing a frightening gas mask. They were much smaller than Hazard and crouched over, sniffing the air.

 

He growls lowly.

 

Looney finds some of Hazard's saliva and runs a mechanical talon over it, his cobra hood deepening in color. His tail coiled angrily like a fist. He heard Jami and vanished again.

 

He tensed more, spreading his wings a little.

 

Looney appears in the tree with him, grabbing his throat and ripping the mask off. His face was covered in two bloody claw marks, blinding his left eye. His right eye was black with stressed red reptilian slits. His fangs were long and sharp, though he had more metal fangs studded into his skull. He held Jami down easily, despite being significantly smaller than him.

"I've been starving... You'll make a decent snack..."

 

Jami growls.

"Try that, and I'll tear your face off!"

 

Looney's long talons drummed the tree as his grin grew.

"I'll regenerate that in seconds."

 

"Go away. Now"

 

Looney picked him up and forced his wing open, fascinated by it. He ignored Jami.

"In the changing forest, wings are considered something of divinity..."

 

Jami is very confused. He struggles a little.

 

Looney's face turned to an unamused snarl.

"Because of that, it would be a shame to eat you. I've lost my appetite. But you have brought back... The nightmares... Tell me where the green idiot went and I'll give you a dignified death."

 

"Wh- Green idiot??? They just disappeared, okay??"

 

Looney's grip on his throat tightened. His tail replaced his talon, squeezing harder.

"The green one. With the spider... Where. Is. She?!"

 

"I. Don't. KNOW!"  
Jami twisted to get out of their grasp.

 

Hazard ripples into existence again, landing on top of Looney and spraying acid in his face. He screamed in agony and dropped Jami, who was caught by Draco at the bottom of the tree. She smiled warmly at Jami and licked his cheek, purring softly. Looney and Hazard fell out of the tree, ripping each other apart.

"YOU are a freak of nature, Hazard!! Hated by your own people!" 

Hazard clawed his snout.

"The Kilivix were perfectionists... I didn't choose to have my fang broken!"

 

Jami twitched at the lick.

"Uh???"

 

Draco watched the carnage, twitching when Looney would hit her. She suddenly snapped, unhinging her jaw and roaring at Looney. Both of the Kilivix paused. Drago stood in between them, shaking her head.

 

He tensed, tucking all his limbs in.

 

Looney rolled his shoulders, the wounds closing up.

"Step aside, Draco. I do not wish to harm you, but I must complete the Metal beak's order."

 

He squeaks, squirming. He doesn't want to be held anymore.

 

Draco releases him baring her fangs. Looney rolled his eye and crossed his arms. 

"I do not entertain this. You know what will be done to the beast if I am not the one to kill it."

Hazard hissed and rattled her tail.

"You do not scare me."

 

Jami's fur poofed up and he shook his wings out.

 

Looney sighed.

"Fine..."

 

Jami began to walk off.

 

Looney steps on his tail.

"Is this one of yours? If not, I'm taking it to the metalbeaks."

 

He fell and rolled over, hissing at Looney.

 

Draco nodded, scooping him up. Hazard glared.

"How bout you sacrifice yourself to them?"  
  


Jami, for once, clung to Draco.

 

Looney growled, disappearing suddenly and running off. He brushed the leaves and bushes when he sprinted off. Draco goes to help Hazard, keeping Jami close.

 

The thick fur around Jami's neck bunched up. He kicked his hind legs and choked out an odd noise.

 

Hazard brushes herself off, squinting at him.

"We have to keep him. If Looney smells him, he'll take him."

 

"I'm not some helpless little DEER! I don't even HAVE deer in my gene mix!!"

Jami continued to kick.

 

Hazard's brow hardened.

"A deer? What's a deer...?"

"It doesn't matter, Looney has killed more Kilivix than the Metal beaks themselves. You'll die on your own."

 

He grumbled, falling limp with a deep scowl on his face. 

"I hate this. I was just fine before."

 

Hazard grinned.

"Don't be sad, we can make this fun!"

She proceeds to throw him in the air and catch him like a ball.

 

Jami, who had not been expecting that, puffed up like a Pomeranian dog. When he was caught, he was shaking violently.

 

Hazard giggled and patted him, fluffing her ruff in response.

"Fluffball."

 

Jami stuck his tongue out, showing his sharp claws.

"DANGER Fluffball."

 

Hazard bares her fangs, her broken venom gland spraying him with a snip of acid.

"Not at all."

 

He squealed at the acid and clawed at her face.

"YOU SPRAYED ME!"

 

Hazard shrugged.

 

Jami hissed. 

"When I get free, imma tell my parents."

 

Hazard hissed at him, starting off. Draco followed.

"You're Syxo's boy..."

 

He nods, sniffing the venom.

"Yea, that's right."

 

Hazard hugs her chest.

"Aww... Syxo dated my sister once!"

 

His ears perked up.

"He did??"

 

Hazard nodded.

"Broke her heart..."  
"Literally, the guy tore her heart out."

 

The ears folded back down.

"Sounds like him."

 

Hazard shrugs again. 

"Well my sister wasn't the nicest lady. Surprised he ever had a kid."

 

Jami sat there, confused and silent.

"What are you talking about??"

 

Hazard rears up on her hind legs, holding a claw to her chest.

"We Kilivix can sense our kin!"

"Syxo charmed my sister when he was still a Rook, with power and riches. The things she liked. He was a shy thing, and very particular of their relationship. My sister didn't like that, so she wanted to break up with him."

"Not that it mattered. Syxo knew he couldn't let her spread the word. So, he killed her. And crippled the child."

Hazard's face hardened.

"You didn't recognize him?"

 

"I wasn't told about any of this, okay?? How am I supposed to recognize him, I'm not USED to these kinds of people!"

Jami pouted, sitting back on his hind legs and smoothing his fur down.

 

Draco does a horrible charade of Looney, hissing and snapping.

"I guess you wouldn't... You're not a Kilivix hybrid... Well, Looney was the child. That's why he hates me so much."

 

"That guy??"

His wings tuck in and he curled his tail around himself. He starts growling as quiet as possible.

 

Hazard nods.

"Wonder if he recognized you..."

A branch snaps behind him.

 

Jami yelps and spins around.

"WHO'S THERE!"

 

Hazard spits venom in the direction of the noise, making a creature cry out.

"Speak of the devil..."

 

"Izzat him???"

Jami scampered under a large leaf.

 

Looney scales up a tree.

 

He peeked out, watching them.

 

Draco waves at looney, taking out another chocolate bar and offering it to him. Hazard seems a little jealous.

 

Jami slowly creeps out from under the leaf.

 

Looney jumps down from the tree, glancing down at Jami and raising his good brow.

"Why would he spare you and not I?"

Hazard snorts.

"One is more charming than the other."  


 

He gave a little smirk and stood as straight as possible.

"Pleh."

 

Looney's ears flatten. Draco gives him a hug and purrs.

 

Jami fluffs up his chest fur and snickers. He then shakes off dew from the leaf and climbs a tree.

 

Looney licks the scarred rip of his lip. 

"Doesn't matter. It's obvious that I could crush the prepped one with my claws."

Looney smirks.

"It only inherited his fur. Not the regeneration, the strength..."

 

Jami growled from the tree, his tail hanging down.

 

Hazard glared.

"You're just like Cherry. Maybe you should try being friendly for once."

 

"Hisssssss.. Friendly never gets you anywhere. My dad was lucky someone stuck with him!"

He scratched at the tree.

 

"Friendliness makes you allies. Allies help you survive."

 

"I've survived JUST FINE by myself!!"

He growled and dropped a coconut onto Haard.

 

Looney puffed up his own chest, flaring his hood.

"As have I. You'd only slow me down."

 

Jami roared as loud as possible.

 

Looney hisses in a much louder voice, flaring his hood and his fangs. Draco stood in between them and shook her head. Hazard snorted.

"Idiots."

 

Jami flared his wings, puffing up his fur.

"I'm NOT an idiot!"

 

Looney ignored Hazard, grabbing an overhead branch and leaning his head in front of Jami's face.

"I don't know, Syxo is a confirmed idiot and the rest of you is made up of a... Gruff."

 

Jami growled.

"So? If I was bigger, I could totally take you down."

"Might even be able to do it at this size!"

 

Looney smirked.

"Like you did in our previous spar? It's pure science, Jami. You're an evolutionary nightmare.

He turned around and climbed another branch, making it clear he was done discussing things.

"You're lucky to even exist."

 

Jami, unsure of how to reply, grumbled and went to the bottom of the lake. He turns to his more humanoid form, sneaking out of the lake. Jami... Tries.. To sneak up on Looney.

 

Looney plays along, amused. When he's close enough, Looney smacks him with his tail and breaks his nose.

"Adorable."

 

He yelps, holding his nose. He falls from the tree, nearly snapping a wing.

"Shut up!"

Jami sits up, frowning.

"You broke my nose. How dare."

 

Looney looked down at him through the branches, his tail swaying around.

"Whoops."

 

He stood, glaring at him.

"Get down here, coward."

 

Looney teases Jami with his tail, smirking.

"I think I won't"

Hazard and Draco watch, Hazard tempted to bet with her on who would win.

 

Jami snarled, snapping his wings open as wide as they would go with all the trees.

"Come down, or I will rip you out of that tree myself!!"

 

Looney jumped down from the branches, pushing off the tree and landing on all fours. His good eye glowed in the dark. Draco bets a candy bar, eating another one like a child with popcorn.

 

Jami grinned, an ear twitching.

"It'll be fun to watch you beg for mercy."

Jami swipes a claw across Looney's face.

 

Looney rolls his shoulders, the wound slowly closing up. He darts at Jami with unimaginable speed, biting into his neck with his fangs. Jami is poisoned.

 

Jami's eyes widened as he watched the wound close up. He yelped and clawed more at Looney, wincing at the poison.

"Get offa me!"

He twisted, flapping his wings, trying to get himself and Looney in the air.

 

Looney, much too heavy, swung himself around and tore at Jami's wings, biting into him again and shoving him into the knot of a tree.

"How dare you touch me."

 

Jami hissed in pain, lifting a torn wing. He was shaking pretty badly. 

"You touched me first-"

 

Looney yeeted him out of the tree, laying back down in the branches and relaxing. Draco caught Jami and offered him a half eaten chocolate bar, glancing at his wings.

 

Jami fought back a whimper. He hesitantly took the chocolate.

 

Draco smiled sweetly and gently spread his wings out, sniffing the wounds. She breathed a red mist that soothed the pain.

 

Jami looked at her, confused.

 

Draco sat next to him and yawned, rolling up into a ball in the grass and falling asleep.

 

Jami growled up at Looney.

 

Looney flicked his good ear, otherwise ignoring Jami.

 

He huffed and went to go sulk in the lake.

 

Hazard snuggled next to Draco, scooping her up gently.

"Now we really must get back..."

Looney's ear perked up.

"Oh...?"

 

Hazard snorted.

"You should take the Gruff hafling. Maybe he could help you.

 

Jami used his tail to flick water up at Looney.

 

Looney scoffed.

"Help me.. With what?"

Hazard started off.

"Help you not be a jerk."

 

Jami lay at the bottom of the lake, growling.

 

Looney glares at him.

"Please. He's done nothing but argue and belittle me."

 

Jami surfaces.

"Please just shut up you IDIOT."

 

Looney raised a paw.

"There's your proof!"

 

"REMEMBER, WE'RE RELATED!!"

 

Looney shrugged.

"I'm more like my mother. You're more like our moronic father."

 

Jami roared, charging out of the water.

"Take it BACK!"

 

Looney smirked.

"Struck a nerve there, did I? Syxo was nothing but an idiot. He was completely replaceable and cruel. Selfish. You inherited the lazy and mushiness of his Krell lineage."

"....Am I using words that you do not understand, Krell dirt?"

 

He roared again, his wings snapping open.

"Do I LOOK lazy to YOU?"

 

Looney hissed, his hood flaring bright pinks and oranges.

"Your design is lazy! You can't even regenerate!!!"

Hazard and Draco had disappeared.

 

Jami snorts.

"So?? I've got nearly two disguises, one is..." -under breath- "Sort of still in progress-"

"BUT THAT. DOESN'T. MATTER!"

 

Looney jumped down from the tree, circling Jami with his paws behind his back.

"Why did that idiot spare you and not I? Why was I rejected, crippled... Sacrificed to the Metal beaks..."

"You do not know the horrors I've been through!"

 

"I don't know, maybe he just loves me more. And no, I don't know. Nor do I care."

 

Looney bared his fangs.

"Or you're both degenerates!!"

 

"Shut up!"

 

Looney snorted, backing off with a glassy eye.

"Fine. You can die out here, when the forest rotates."

 

"Wait, rotates?"

"Wait wait how."

"Looney tell me!"

 

Looney goes invisible.

 

Jami's eye widens and he takes to the skies.

 

The forest groans, shredding and folding over itself. Jami is sucked back into the metal gears by a vacuum of air, which also prevented him from breathing properly.

 

Jami definitely thinks he's going to die. He claws at his throat/gills, gasping for proper air. He tries flapping his wings, grabbing stuff, anything.

 

Looney watches from a tree branch, slipping on his gas mask to allow him to breathe. He felt his anger start to calm as he watched Jami fall. It was amusing to him. He thought about everything. He thought about how proud his mother must have been.

 

Jami struggles, starting to fall unconscious.

 

Looney perked an ear, hearing the soft whistle of the wind. It sounded like... A voice...? Looney didn't hesitate. He jumped forwards with unimaginable speed, catching Jami and holding him against a tree trunk.

 

By then, Jami was fully unconscious.

 

Looney holds onto him.

 

Time passes

 

Looney takes Jami to his underground cave, an old Human experimentation center. He puts him on a stone bed in one of the cells and locks the door, removing his mechanical arm and putting it on his work table to adjust it. He finicks with the lock springs and steam joints. Looney moved on to tighten his mechanical leg, which was fused to his bone, tightening the coils around his toe joints. He hummed a song softly, using his tail to bring him his tools from a series of boxes against the wall.

 

Jami groaned, sitting up and rubbing his neck. He looked around the cell, and thought it would be a wonderful time to turn to his human disguise and lurk in the shadows. He watches Looney.

 

Looney continued to tighten his leg, flexing it a few times to make sure it still worked. The machinery was old, but still in tact. He stood again and went to reattach his arm, which replaced his left limb. It had been torn off my the Metal beaks, even the shoulder. There was a serious scar down his left side, a metal beak's claw. His mechanical arm was held on by two metacl and leather strips that went around his neck and torso, as there was no bone to fuse the arm to. Looney noticed Jami and glared.

"Welcome back, I guess. You're welcome."

 

"You didn't tell me I'd suffocate."

He scoffs, digging out a hair tie he left in the form's pockets. Jami pulled his hair back and sat against the wall, fiddling with the dog tag around his neck.

 

Looney scratched at his fur, which was sticky with blood. He would have to readjust his Endo-pins.

"Are you hungry? I don't have much, but there are some rations under your bed."

____________________________________

  
"...Only a little."

He looked under the bed to see if there was actually anything.

 

There was a stash of paste wrapped in freshly cut leaves, like a little bar. There were three of them, expertly prepared. Looney started adjusting three large metal pins in the back of his neck, hissing in pain when he loosened them. His neck went limp a few times, his damaged vertebrae held by those few pins. They were regenerating, but not as quick as he would have liked.

 

Jami grabbed the stash, sniffing them for a moment before taking a small nibble. He puked a little at the sight, turning his head away.

 

Looney finished adjusting them and washed his paws from the blood. He started humming another tune, taking a wet piece of cloth and cleaning the fur around his pins. He didn't want them to get infected. He cringed when Jami hurled, pausing and cocking his head.

"What's wrong?"

 

Jami grumbles.

"That was.. Very unsettling."

He shudders, scooting away from the puke puddle.

"I don't think I can eat right now."

 

Looney sighed, opening the cell door and handing him a bowl of water.

"Were. I guess Kraken will eat that."

 

Jami grimaces, turning out of the somewhat uncomfortable human form and taking the water.

"Thanks..."

 

Looney opened another cell and helped him into it, locking the door and going back to his work table, leaning against one of its stone legs and staring at the wall in front of him, his eye unblinking. This was his daily routine. Staring at walls.

 

Jami sighs, sprawling out on the floor.

 

Looney flicks an ear. 

"Perhaps I should apologize for some of the things I said."

 

He grumbles something about 'Yeah, you should, and maybe so should I...', but it's hard to tell.

 

Looney continues to stare at the wall, unresponsive.

 

He huffs, slamming his head against the wall.

 

Looney sighs.

"I don't want you walking into things you shouldn't, like the Blender. You're in there for your own protection."

 

He ignored him, hitting his head against the wall repeatedly.

 

Looney turned his head.

"I wouldn't advise that. You could shake the foundations of this ancient place and kill us."

 

He growled and turned around, falling face first to damage himself that way.

 

Looney turned back to the wall, his ear falling slack. The wind blew again, in the note of a shrill sound. Looney turned towards it.

"Mother... You needn't strain yourself. I'm fine."

 

Jami eventually got his horns stuck in... Something.

 

Looney stood and went to help him, opening the cell door and getting him unstuck.

"You're not doing any good banging your head against walls. I'll show you around. What would you like to see?"

 

"Anything, I guess... I'm so bored.."

 

"This place was a human laboratory, the Lords of Metal. They could melt anything into their magic. They built this place, the forest... As a 'gift' to the Magik folk"

"The Metal beaks protect this land... And plague the Kilivix. I was sacrificed to them by our father..."

"I've hacked them, to serve me."

"I've hacked this entire forest practically. All of their control centers."

 

"Oh...."

He frowns.

"He sacrificed you..?"

"That.... Hm. I don't remember him ever being like that."

 

Looney glared.

"Then you didn't know him at all."

 

"Well sorry, I grew up on a mountain."

He sighs.

 

Looney guided him down the stone halls.

"... A mountain... Forgive me, but I'm curious. Who was Syxo's third mate, your other parent?"

Looney paused, ducking behind an arching doorway.

"... This is the Blender. It's a mechanical room of blades. Lost my leg in here..."

 

"Nice name- Uh.. His name is Okaia. A pretty combination of genes for Gruffs, but he watched the village."

He shrugs.

"I don't think he was anything special."

 

"Ah. Sounds like a nice creature..."

Looney lit a lamp, revealing the many arms of the Blender. There were slots carved into the stone that housed whirring metal blades, rusty and covered in gore.

"Ain't she a beauty."

 

".........Sure..?"

 

Looney smirked, rolling his good shoulder.

"Now you ask me a question... Cherry taught me a few social interactions."

Looney left the Blender, starting off again.

 

"Uhm.. Could you tell me about our father?"

"I.... I want to understand."

 

Looney ducked underneath another arch.

"I can try... Syxo was the Rook to the Clubs Damon, Skelli. He was bored in the human world... His mind wasn't fully formed, so it was easily manipulated. Skelli... Re-educated him. Taught him the 'Damon' rules..."

Looney paused.

"He met my mother and... And I..."

Looney froze.

 

"Touchy subject?"

"It's fine. I don't need to know."

 

Looney glanced back at him.

"In the Damon society, mates are complicated. I've been studying those rules for years and hardly understand them. My mother, a Kilivix, was acceptable to Syxo because they were both Krell. She was young, much too young to mate by Kilivix standards, and Syxo is an ageless beast... But their love was temperamental. Syxo, ashamed of having a son in the midst of their love... Being the coward he is... Sent me into the Blender when I was a pup..."

"But mother still speaks to me. She helped me out of the teeth of the Blender...."

Looney's eye went pale.

"She's been the only one... To understand... To... Listen to me..."

Looney's grin grew.

"After that, Syxo went back to the House of Cards.. Met that... Other... Kilivix..."

Looney started laughing, a sad and deep laugh that echoed off the walls.

"And had our sister, Giggle!"

"And then escaped and had you..."

 

Jami nodded.

"Sounds tough.."

He scoffs.

"And all I ever got was the occasional 'Let's throw the hatchling off the mountain'."

 

Looney laughed harder, gritting his teeth and holding his bad side. Looney calmed down and breathed for a few seconds, wiping some venom from his lips.

"At least it wasn't a.."

He broke into laughter again.

"A... A BLENDER!!"

 

Jami snickers.

"Gosh... That name is gonna kill you, isn't it?"

 

"It almost did."

Looney calmed down and gestures to the room.

"This is the mechanics chamber... And the Metal beak den... Want to see one?"

 

"Uhmmm sure."  
Jami shrugged, shaking his wings out a little.

 

Looney's endo pins pulsed with green lights, lighting up the room. Small glimpses of the contents of the room flashed into existence, giant machines with blades and synthetic fur were pressed against the walls, like great pillars of flesh. There were four of them, over 50 feet tall. Their eyes pulsed green and they craned their necks, spreading the metal wings of metal feathers. They had blade like scythes replacing their mouths, in the shape of a horrifying beak.

"These are the Metal beaks..."

 

"Oh... That's uh."

He shudders.

"Not horrifying at all-"

 

Looney's pins stopped pulsing and the monsters went silent.

"They are the keys to the forest... But I don't quite understand them yet..."

"Here is my second question... Did our father ever mention me.... At all...?"

 

Jami shook his head, frowning.

"He didn't sorry."

_______________________________________


	3. Well ahaha

I have been roleplaying

i just forgot i had this book lol

 

so these roleplays i've recorded so far have been DISCONTINUED. the new one i started with her is

 

very long

so 

:P

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! We would love to hear your feedback!


End file.
